


The More The Merrier

by closetspngirl



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetspngirl/pseuds/closetspngirl





	The More The Merrier

Thursday morning found you curled up next to Gen in your oversized California King bed. Well, it wasn’t so oversized when Jared was in it with the two of you. It was barely the start of summer but it was already 65 degrees at the crack of dawn and despite that, the two of you were tangled naked together under the top sheet, your face nuzzled into her neck. 

It was no surprise that you were in her bed. You and Gen had been friends since college, after meeting in one of your English Lit classes and becoming fast friends. Eventually, you became roommates, with some added benefits when things in the boy department got messy. It started with platonic cuddling on the couch while watching reruns of _Friends_. A few weeks later, the two of you came home quite drunk from a frat party, one thing led to another, fewer clothes and more skin and before you knew it you were waking up in her bed the next morning. You would be the first to admit that it had been one of the best nights you had had since your asshole of an ex-boyfriend dumped you the previous semester.

After Gen landed the role on _Supernatural_ , she started dating Jared. The two of you gave him some time to adjust to his girlfriend and her best friend before telling him about your…arrangement. Well, needless to say, he wasn't entirely upset when he was told his girlfriend and her best friend slept together on occasion. Which is how your relationship with the two of them started. You were never the marrying type, so you were quite happy with what you had, letting Jared know that he needed to get on it and ask Gen. 

Jensen and Danneel had already been dating by the time Jared and Gen (and you) became involved, so naturally, Danneel became one of your friends as well. During the season four wrap party you all ended up _slightly_ intoxicated and back at Jensen and Jared’s house that they shared. It was another case of ‘one thing led to another’ and well, that’s how your relationship with Jensen and Dani started. That also _wasn’t_ the last time that the five of you were together.

So here you were, in one of your favorite places. Lying with Gen, breathing in the scent that was so appropriately her; rose, orange and coconut all mixed together in a light and airy fragrance. You never could figure out if it was her shampoo or perfume or a combination of those or lotions, but it was Gen and you loved it. You also loved waking up before her so that you could enjoy being wrapped up in her arms, giving her slow and lazy kisses along her neck and jaw, eventually finding your way to her lips. It was never a bad way to wake up in the morning. 

Starting your kisses at her pulse point where your lips were the closest, you managed to place a couple on her neck before you felt your stomach turn over. Pushing the feeling aside and relishing in your morning routine you kept on your path up towards her lips. 

Until your stomach turned again. 

_Nope._

You were able to untangle yourself from Gen’s grasp without waking her and make it to the bathroom before you got sick. It was odd for you to be throwing up; since you could count on one hand all of the times that you had ever been sick like this. When you were done, you brushed your teeth and splashed some cool water on your face before walking back into the bedroom and putting on the tank and shorts from last night. 

“Baby, you ok?” Gen asked you sleepily. “Come back to bed for a bit.”

“I’m fine, upset stomach. It’s ok, I’m going to go do a few things downstairs, and the boys will be up soon anyway. You get some more sleep,” you offered her, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. 

“I wouldn’t need the extra sleep if you hadn’t worn me out so much,” her lips curling up into a lazy smirk as she turned over to lie on her stomach, arms under her head.

“Yeah? Well, you certainly weren’t complaining about that last night,” giving her sheet covered ass a slap before walking out. 

You busied yourself downstairs, tidying up and getting breakfast started. The boys were sure to be up soon, especially since they knew Jared and Jensen were coming home for the week. It had been almost two months since they had been home, between a busy shooting schedule and conventions. All of you, Danneel and JJ included, were excited to have the guys home, even if it was just for 5 or six days. 

Sure enough, thirty minutes later you heard the patter of little feet coming down the stairs and running into the kitchen. 

“Mornin’ Dolly!” the two of them said almost in unison. You chuckled at the name, remembering why they gave you the nickname in the first place. It was a character from one of their cartoons that they liked watching, one that they swore looked like you. JJ had even caught onto it and called you Dolly as well. You never minded though, it was rather endearing, and probably easier for them to say that your actual name. 

“Good morning boys. Did you two sleep well?” you asked them, giving them each a hug and a kiss on top of their bedhead. 

“Mm-hmm. Did you made mazing pankicks Dolly?” Shep asked you. 

“I sure did. Super special pancakes for a super special day! Go over to the table and I’ll bring your plates over.”

Setting a plate down in front of each child, you had to quiet them when they got excited over the pancakes, seeing that they were chocolate chip with strawberries and whipped cream. 

“Let’s settle down so that we can let momma stay in bed a little bit longer, ok?” Just as you said that you felt arms wrapping around your waist and a kiss to your shoulder. “Or not.”

“Mm. Pancakes?”

“Your favorite. Made you a few blueberry ones.”

“Whipped cream?”

“On blueberry pancakes? Weird, but ok. It’s in the fridge.”

“No, but we should save it for later,” she said with a wink as she made herself a plate.

“Genevieve Padalecki, what would your husband think about that?” you feigned a scolding, hand on your hip.

“Uhh, he would agree with me and then proceed to hold you down while I-“

You quickly cut her off with a kiss to shut her up, not knowing how far she’d take the conversation. Pulling back and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. “We’ll continue that later, hm?”

When breakfast was over, the two of you managed to get the boys ready for the day and out the door in record time, with the promise of meeting Danneel and JJ at the park before heading to the airport. When you got there, the boys all but leapt out of the car to run to the playground to see JJ. Once the boys were safely out, you and Gen walked arm in arm over to where Danneel was sitting, sliding your arms around her shoulders from behind and each giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Mm. Morning baby,” she said with a smile as you walked around the bench to sit next to her. 

“Morning. How are you doing today?”

"Ugh. Exhausted. Little miss took forever to go to bed last night and then decided that 5am was an appropriate time to wake up, and of course, never went back to bed."

You couldn’t help but chuckle. You knew how excited JJ got when she knew her daddy was coming home. “Well with the guys coming home, I think it’s safe to say we all can have a little R&R time this week, yeah? Manicures, go out to dinner or maybe go see a movie?”

“So a date night, without the guys?” Gen asked, you shrugging a shoulder in return. 

“Sure, a date night. Then maybe you can live out that fantasy with the whipped cream you were going on about this morning,” you said, winking at Gen. 

“Hold on. Whipped cream? What did I miss this morning?”

Laughing, you leaned over and gave her another kiss on the cheek. “Nothing she wouldn’t be able to show you.”

“Huh. So, date night…tomorrow? Perfect,” Danneel stated matter-of-factly, a mischievous look in her eyes.

You and Gen couldn’t help but laugh at Dani’s enthusiasm at the new plans for the weekend. The three of you spent the next hour talking about everything while watching the kids run around the playground. You always loved that the kids got to grow up with each other, something you had missed out with your own cousins since you never lived near any of them. When it was time to go there were no issues rounding up the kids since they knew exactly what the next stop for the day was. 

Seeing their dads. 

You rode with Gen to the airport, intending on riding with Jay and Danneel on the way to lunch. Today the three of you decided to park and go inside and wait for the guys, which you didn’t always do. The kids were getting antsy when the crowd started coming through, meaning Jensen and Jared were close behind, taking up the usual end of the line. The boys were the first to spot them, calling out for Jared, only able to run freely over to him when he was closer. Jared knelt down and scooped both boys up in his arms, a huge smile across his face. “Hey guys! How are you? I hope you’ve been little princes for momma.” 

Not a second later JJ was in Jay's arms, a matching smile on his face. "And how are you, princess? Have you been helping keep the boys in line?" he asked her with a chuckle. "Yep!" she gave back with a toothy grin. "That's my girl. And here are my other girls,” he said as he stood in front of Danneel, giving her a kiss before coming over to you and giving you one as well. Jared had already said his hello with Gen and let the boys down and was now wrapping an arm around your shoulders pulling you into a hug and giving you a kiss on the top of your head. “Hey beautiful. How are you?” He said into your hair.

You didn’t answer for a beat, keeping your face buried in his chest and just smelling him. You could never get enough of the smell; it was soft but woodsy at the same time and all Jared. It was also something that was normally quite comforting to you, but today it seemed…off. Finally, you looked up at him and smiled, "I'm good." 

“You sure?” He asked you quietly, brushing a thumb over your cheek. Jared always could sense when something was off with you. 

“Mm-hmm. Better now,” you said before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips. 

The guys never brought much home, making airports a lot easier to deal with since they didn’t check bags. Which just meant that today you could get back to the cars and to the restaurant sooner, seeing as there were now three very hungry children. 

During lunch, you sat between Danneel and Shep with Gen and Jared on the other side of the table. Shep was going on about something that you weren’t entirely paying attention to as you picked at your salad. You didn’t notice when Jared leaned over to Gen and started talking to her. 

“Baby, is Y/N ok? She seems…not herself.” The concern in his voice wasn’t lost on Gen. 

Gen looked over to her noticing that she was quiet and keeping to herself despite Shep’s best efforts to talk to her. “Yeah, I think so. I know she wasn’t feeling great this morning. She might just be coming down with something. We’ll talk to her later about it; make sure she’s ok. She said something yesterday about staying with De and Jay tonight. And we also talked about you and Jay entertaining the kids while we have a girls’ night, probably tomorrow night.”

Jensen perked up at the sound of his name. “Oh? Girls’ night? Is that code for date night?” He looked between you and De, the two of you not able to hide your smiles from the conversation the three of you had that morning. 

“Maybe. You jealous Ackles?” You joked with him. 

“I won’t be, as long as you ladies tell us all about it,” he responded with a wink. 

“Sure, we’ll tell you all about the hair braiding, Disney movies and pillow fights.”

That comment warranted Jensen’s, or was it Dean’s, classic bitch face, making the rest of you laugh. At the mention of Disney movies, JJ proceeded to direct the conversation onto exactly that, which ended in letting her watch one when you got home. 

As you walked to the car after lunch, Gen pulled you aside before you got in with Jay and Dani. “Hey, you ok?” She asked you, brushing your hair out of your face while doing the quick stealthy temperature check on your forehead that she did with the boys. Pulling away you laughed, “I’m fine Gen. You don’t need to go into mom mode on me. I’m just a little tired. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” you said, giving her a quick kiss and saying bye to the car now full of boys. 

That night found the four of you sprawled on the oversized couch watching _Frozen_ for the umpteenth time, per JJ’s request. The best part of the movie was watching her and Jay singing along together to all of the songs. When the movie was over, Jay looked down to see a sleeping child curled in his lap. Whispering to the two of you that he was going to take her to bed, he picked her up and started to head to her room. Grabbing the remote and throwing your legs over Danneel’s lap you started flipping through Netflix to pick something a little older the three of you could watch when you felt her eyes on you. 

“Don’t worry De. I won’t start The Vampire Diaries over…again,” you told her while you kept scrolling. 

“Good, I’m over vampires; sparkly or otherwise,” Jensen grumbled from where he was standing by the couch making you and Danneel laugh.

“Excuse you sir, I believe I was addressing Dani, not Dean…”

“Stefan and Damon are hot though, babe! I could totally watch them again!” Danneel told him, eliciting an eye roll as he walked away. Turning back to you she continued, “It’s so easy to mess with him sometimes, I love it.”

“It really is,” agreeing as you went back to scrolling.

You felt her eyes back on you making you turn and look at her, “Something you want to watch?” 

“It’s not that. I mean no, well I’m not sure, maybe. I mean-“ she rambled as she started rubbing your leg almost nervously.

“De. Stop and breathe.”

Inhaling and releasing, she started over, “Are you ok?”

Your eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. “Not to sound rude, but you’re the third one to ask me that today. Do I not look ok?” 

“Um, make that four. Jay asked me as we walked out of the restaurant.” 

You thought about that for a second. It wasn’t weird for all of you to be so in tune with knowing how each other felt, that happened in relationships, no matter if it was two people or five. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wasn't feeling so great this morning, and I've been a little more tired than normal, but all in all, I'm ok." 

She hadn’t been rubbing your leg very long, but you were quick to notice when she stopped, looking back to her. “What?”

“Sweetie, is there any chance you’re maybe…pregnant?” You could see a smile starting to form, your brain suddenly going a mile a minute.

“I…uh…what? That can’t be. I just had my period-“

“At least a month and a half ago, almost two.” Sometimes it was nice that the two of you were on the same schedule. But just to be sure, you sat up and opened the calendar on your phone and started counting the weeks.

"Holy shit…am I pregnant?" you were now looking at Danneel wide-eyed, forgetting all about trying to pick a movie.  
"Do you want to run to the store quickly and get a test? Then I can text Patty and see about getting you in tomorrow."

“Yeah…yeah, let’s do that. I want to tell the guys while they’re here this trip, if I really am.” Your mind was still racing at the fact that this was even a possibility. With that, Danneel went upstairs to grab the two of you sweatshirts and tell Jensen that you were going out to get a pint of ice cream and chocolate for the movie. It wasn’t a total lie, De knew you’d want one or both of those with your now slightly stressed state. After promising to get him a pint of rocky road, the two of you went to the store. 

An hour later you were sitting on the edge of the tub holding Danneel’s hand. “This has got to be the longest three minutes of my life,” you grumbled as your leg bounced from the nervous energy coursing through you. What felt like another hour passed and the chime on Danneel’s phone started playing. “Ready?”

“I guess I have to be, huh?” You got up and picked up the stick off of the counter and stood stock-still. When you didn’t move, De started to get nervous. 

“Babe? You ok? What’s wrong? You know it’s fine either way, we-“

“De,” you started, turning around to face her. “Is it too late to call Patty?”

“Really?!” Danneel was now up and hugging you, looking at the test in your hand.

The next day Danneel, you and Gen went to the doctor's office while the guys took the kids to the zoo. Thankfully they didn't bat an eyelash at the fact that you were going to start your girls night at 9:30 in the morning, loving the fact that they got some much-needed kid time in. You were also thankful that Patty was able to get you in so quick, understanding of the fact that the guys were in town for a short amount of time. She was both De and Gen’s doctor, so she was quite excited when she found out you were coming in. 

She had the blood work rushed so that it would be done before you even left the office, instead of waiting over the weekend. The time was mostly spent with Gen and De talking about all things baby while you sat on the table with a hand over your stomach. You weren't entirely sure what you should be feeling right then. It's not that you weren't ready to have a child, or that you didn't want one. The five of you had had this conversation already, each couple had their plans, and with where you were at in life, you were fine if it happened and fine if it didn’t. You weren’t on birth control currently because of how it had previously affected your body, but the guys didn’t always wear condoms and well, things happen. Obviously. Patty knocking on the door brought you out of your thoughts. 

"Well Y/N, congratulations! You're going to be a mom! You're 9 weeks with a due date around mid-October. "

Everything after that was a blur. You felt Gen and Danneel wrapping you up in hugs and kisses and wiping the tears that you apparently started crying. After making your next few appointments with Patty, you headed back home, adjusting your plans for your girls day. 

On the way home, De turned to you from the front seat, “So, how are you going to tell the guys?” It was something that you had been trying to figure out since the night before. You wanted something cute and simple, but also something that took them by surprise. A smile settled on your lips after a few moments, before you turned to De, “I think I might have something.”

A few nights later you had a family dinner planned, just the eight of you. Gen did most of the cooking, save for the steaks, which was a job for the guys. You handled dessert and tucked it away so they wouldn't see it until you wanted them to. Dinner was amazingly perfect, with all of the food and laughs and stories. You loved nights like this, where you could all sit out on the patio enjoying each other and not having to worry about rushing off somewhere or sending the guys back to Vancouver. These were the moments you cherished. 

Jared started to get up to clean plates when Danneel took over for him. “Don’t worry about that Jare, we got it.”

“De, you three are always taking care of us and the kids, let us help.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” she said, a coy little smile showing up. Jared looked at Jensen but was met with a shrug of his shoulders.

Once everything was cleared off, you started bringing out the plate of cookies that you had made earlier in the day. “Who wants a cookie?” you asked in a singsong voice as you made your way outside, being met with the kids. 

“Oh! Yes please!! Sugar or chocolate chip?” Jensen asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly. 

“Sugar, with the pink frosting,” you told him before getting down on the kids level and speaking softly. 

“These are special cookies, okay? Each one has a word on it. Ask your dads to read the cookies before you eat them, okay?” After you got three nods in agreement, you handed them each a cookie, watching them try to sound out the words. Only giving them a brief moment to try, you sent them over to the guys while you went to stand next to Gen and Danneel, too nervous to sit down.

“Daddy! Can you read this for me?” JJ asked Jensen. “Sure Birdy, it says…having…”

Looking confused, Jared turned to the boys when he heard the same question coming from them. "Daddy read dis pease,” Shep asked him. 

“Sure buddy. Let’s see…a baby...” he read first, before looking at Tom’s cookie, “…we’re…”

Jared looked at Jensen with cookies in hand while Jensen mirrored the look on his face. As if on cue, they both placed the cookies on the table and rearranged them, looking back to each other, and then up to the three of you. Neither of them asked; their eyes just trailed over De and Gen, landing on you with the plate of cookies in your hand. 

“Surprise!” you said with a nervous shrug and a small smile, almost sounding unsure of yourself. “I’m pregnant.”

The three of you started giggling after a moment when the guys didn’t move, only being brought back when Shep tugged on Jared’s arm. “Daddy! Can I has my cookie now pease?”

“You’re-“

“-pregnant.”

“God you two have played brothers for too long,” Danneel said, laughing. “Get up and go hug her you fools!”

You barely had time to set the plate on the table before you were wrapped up in the strong arms of Jared and then Jensen. The tears started coming back, only for the third time that day. “Ah! Stupid hormones.”

They pulled back and looked at you, Jared wiping away the tears on your cheeks as he smiled at you and peppering your face with kisses while Jensen slid down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your still flat stomach making you laugh. “Jay, sweetie, it’s the size of a cherry, there’s no baby bump yet,” you told him, running your fingers through his hair. “I don’t care.”

At that moment, your heart was bursting with so much love that you didn't know it was capable of. The look on the guys' faces and seeing the kids as they started to understand what was happening, it was all so surreal. But it was your life, and you knew that there was nothing else that you ever wanted.


End file.
